Catsitting
by RoMayDrako
Summary: How hard can watching a cat be?
1. Default Chapter

Catsitting  
  
  
I just couldn't resist this fic. Seriously. Snider is the dude with bright orange hair, I can't spell his name or say it so well his hair is the same color of Snider trucks so it's my nick for him. :: cackles:: Please don't flame me for it.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez, so on so forth.  
  
  
  
A young woman enters the flower shop with what looks like a Siamese with patches of gray striped tabby. Yohji smiles and escorts the woman in back. Prying the cat off her neck, she places it on the floor. In a second the cat vanishes some where in the house.  
  
  
"Thanks for watching her Yohji. I don't know what I would do without you." She sighs heavily.  
  
  
"No problem, what's the cats name?"  
  
  
Suiichi-Marumaya-Shinma-S... ...Er... Um... We just call her Suiichi, or Sushi for shorter." The lady looks at her beeping watch. "I have to run. Here's her medicine, blankey, teddy, food, toys, and treats. By the way she has a phobia of men."  
  
  
The woman kisses Yohji on the cheek to distract him, then disappears out the door. Yohji grins and picks up the cat supplies. Densely he repeats her message about the cat having the fear of men.   
  
  
"Yohji you never said we're going to have in the house." Aya growls.  
  
  
Yohji shrugs. "Why not, how hard can taking care of a cat be?"  
  
  
** Hour 1 **  
  
  
"Yohji!"   
  
  
Ken runs through the house with a cat on his heels. Taking every opportunity to bite and scratch. Yohji jumps unto the table next to Aya. Aya looks at Yohji angrily, than returns to his supper.  
  
'  
"I got an idea."  
  
  
Yohji makes a mad dash to the bathroom. Throw the past few weeks Yohji's woman and Sakura forgot something's in there. After a while he comes out in make up and high heels. The cat walks up to Yohji. Yohji tenses trying not to breathe/move, the cat only meows.  
  
  
With a couple sniffs and she was gone. Yohji smiles and staggers across the house. He found a cat defense. Aya groans from the table and fallows suit. Then Ken.  
  
  
About ten p.m. an apologetic Omi comes home.   
  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late..." Omi takes a good look at Ken, Aya, and Yohji. "I think I have the wrong house."  
  
  
"Shut up." Aya snaps.  
  
  
The cat walks up to Omi and demands attention. Omi picks up the cat and talks to her. Suiichi purrs and rubs her head against Omi's neck. The other three boys stare in awe. That damn cat, chooses Omi to friend, but hates the other three. Well, they all know that Omi's the feminine one.  
  
  
"Hang on to her I got to give her, her medicine." Yohji shoots from the chair and gets her bottle of Amoxicillin. "Now hang on to Omi."  
  
  
Yohji tries to pry opens the cats mouth. The cat kicked squirmed than gets free. Yohji ducks as the cat flies through the air. Aya and Ken try to grab her, but her sleek body proves to fast. Omi stands by the door with a defeted look. Slowly his eyes begin to water.  
  
  
"You guys are idiots." Omi cries. "Why do you always leave it up to me."  
  
  
The boys pause and look up from where they cornered the pissed cat. Omi scoops up the cat and cradles it in his arms. Cooing to it like a baby he coaxes the medicine down. Then ever so carefully, he puts the cat in the closet for the night.  
  
  
"Good night now..." Omi looks at the other boys, and shakes his head. "I come home late from school and look at this place... Look at you!"  
  
  
Yohji, Aya, and Ken stare at Omi. All feel foolish. Now the house was trashed, and they where stuck dressed as woman while Suiichi ran free durning the morning hours.  
  
  
"I'm working the shop tomarrow." Yohji calls out.  
  
  
"No your not!" Aya stands up. "You started this your going to go throw with it. Me and Ken will handle it."  
  
  
Yohji looks at the closet door. The cat scratches furiously at the door trying to get out.   
  
  
"Good night Suiichi." Yohji snaps.  
  
  
Just about midnight Snider and Farfello sneak in to the Weiss house hold. Playing a mind game on the boys Snider scratches a warning on the wall. Farfello waited anxiously to trash the place.  
  
  
Snider nods. Farfello looks at Snider with a stifled look.  
  
  
"What exactly do I trash?"  
  
  
"The-" Snider looks around the house. "Oh, uh... Just make a loud noise than lets get out of here."  
  
  
Farfello smashes a window and gives out a blood curling scream. Snider and Farfello split, as the lights turn on around the house.  
  
  
The four boys stare at the warning on the wall. 'We'll be back, so don't go to sleep.' Tiredly Youhji rubs his eyes. He didn't need this. Omi had a test in the morning. And Aya, well he was just cranky when he didn't get his beauty sleep.  
  
  
"I'm not going to say up." Omi whines.  
  
"Neither em I." Ken yawns.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Yohji asks.  
  
  
"Omi did you feed the cat before bed?" Aya asks listening to the cats meowing.  
  
  
"No, why?"  
  
  
Yohji looks at Aya. A smile crosses his face over so slowly. Ken groans and retreats to his room.  
  
  
"Omi release the cat in ten minutes."  
  
  
The boys disappear and stuff there night shirts. Cat defense for night time. Omi releases the cat and dashes to his room. Suiichi wanders out slowly, ignoring the open window.  
  
  
Oh won't they get a surprise if they get back.  
  
  
=^_^=   
  
  
***  
  
  
Oh I'm sorry, so sorry. Suiichi-Marumaya-Shinma-S... Suiichi is the name of my kitty and she does have a phobia of men. But she won't attack them unless she's cornered, so that's over exsaterated. But my cat LOVES all men that know there way professionally around the computer. She's strange, and she's my baby. I hope you liked this story. I sure in hell did. 


	2. cat2

Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'd help if someone would tell me when I forget to post a chapter.  
  
  
I do not own Wiess Kruez  
  
  
  
  
Snider and Farfello watch from the outside as lights in the house flick off. They wise boys were not even bothered a little bit by the break in. Snider crosses his arms. It hurt his pride not to be taken seriously. Snider looks disdanely at Farfello.  
  
  
"Farfie lets go. It's time we teach them to fear us."  
  
  
Farfello laughs like a hyena. He found this to be one big game. Hoping throw the broken window Farfello slides across the floor. He laughs and gets to his feet. With only a look that only a two year old can give.   
  
  
Snider chooses a more simplified entrance. Snider sneaks towards the stairs. Suddenly he hears a horrific howl. Not quit human not quit animal. Snider backs up and sees Farfello with his hand attached to his nuts by the mouth of a gray and white cat. Four paws of claws found tender points along the way.  
  
  
Snider stares dumbfounded. Farfello never felt pain why would he start with a cat?   
  
  
"Rarrrrr!" The cat screams and gets launched throw the air.  
  
  
Snider catches the cat unfortunately. The claws rip into his skin and he screams running up the stairs. Trying to get the cat off. Tripping over a table stand in the process.  
  
  
"Farfello help!" Snider screams trying to keep the cat away from the cat.  
  
  
Farfello shakes his head no and makes a run for the door. Snider shakes off the cat but no matter how fast he moved the cat caught him. Snider eventually makes his own exit out the window.   
  
  
Snider catches up with Farfello. Both nursing their wounds. Suiichi sat in the window licking her lips.   
  
  
After while the tension in the house explodes to laughter. They one this round with the help of an annoying cat.and by the look of it there won't be a round two. Unless they can sucker Nagi and Crawford into it. 


End file.
